a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to key support apparatus and particularly to such apparatus which is adapted for being detachably supported by the material of a pocket of an article of clothing such that the keys are suspended within the pocket.
B. Prior Art
There are innumeral devices known in the art for the support of keys within the pocket of an article of clothing.
The most common device is a case which is loosely carried in the pocket and which has no physical connection to the material of the pocket. Such cases are thereby easily lost. Moreover, they are generally bulky and cumbersome and are uncomfortable to carry. Furthermore, because their weight is borne by the material of the pocket, they tend to tear the pocket and produce holes therein. The keys are generally concealed in such cases and therefore each time the keys are used or stored the case must be opened and closed.
Also known are key chain devices in which the keys are carried loosely on a ring or in a case and attached via a long chain to a clip which attaches to a belt or a trouser loop. The chain must be of sufficient length to enable the keys to be utilized in their normal operation, since the clip remains in place during use of the keys. The keys thereby never become physically separated from the person of the wearer and this minimizes loss. However, the keys are loose within the pocket despite its attachment to the chain and this results in discomfort to the wearer.